superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" * Story by: Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold * Screenplay by: Davis Doi & Lance Falk * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music Score Composed by: Louis Febre * Edited by: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer & Producer: Davis Doi * Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy ** Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne ** Frank Welker as Fred ** B.J. Ward as Velma ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Lester ** Jennifer Hale as Dottie ** Mark Hamill as Steve ** Candi Milo as Crystal ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Max ** Neil Ross as Sergio ** Audrey Wasilewski as Laura ** Joe Ranft as Spider * Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker * Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Vic dal Chele, Romeo Francisco, Scott Hill, Llynn Hunter, Scott Jeralds, Tim Maltby, Joe Sichta, Jim Stenstrum, Neal Sternecky, Marcus Williams * Storyboard Clean-Up: Pat Agnasin, Tenny Henson * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Charles W. Proctor * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Lewis, Vaughn Tada * CGI Sequence Director: Scott Johnston * CGI Scene Planner: Andrew Jimenez * Titles: Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Key Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Craig Robertson, Dennis Venizelos, Jirô Kôno * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde Songs: * "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme ** Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** Performed by: Jennifer Love Hewitt * "How Groovy" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Jim Stenstrum ** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Performed by: Scott Innes * "The Aliens Are Here" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Lance Falk ** Produced by: Chris Fudurich and Ariel Rechtshaid ** Performed by: The Hippos, Courtesy of Interscope Records * Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Soundtrack Music Consultant: Stephen DePace * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis, Larry Rench * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Editor: Marty Wereski * Score Stage Administrator: Stephanie Murray * Music Preparations: Janice Hayen, Eric Stonerook * Music Production Supervisor: Peter Rotter * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Color Stylist: Lance Falk * Painters/Mark-Up: Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Satoshi Saga, Kenichi Shimizu * Chief Animators: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Masahito Kimura * Assistant Directors: Hideo Noda, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno * Key Animators: Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Shinichi Tsuji, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Saburo Takada, Kazuo Takematsu, Masao Takeda, Yumiko Uematsu, Norio Kaneko, Kenji Hoshigoe, Tsutomu Murakami, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Junichi Hashimoto, Haruo Yamada, Koichi Tsuchida, Hiroki Abe, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Hideki Sadai, Makiko Shinohara, Heihachiro Tanaka, Yasuhiro Saiki, Masahiro Kase, Hiroto Fukunaga, Genichi Murakami, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Hideki Takahara, Isoruko Kawasaki, Taro Muraki, Giro Muraki, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd. * In-Between Checkers: Hiroyuki Ohnishi, Misa Watanabe, Yin Qin, Chengjia Guo, Jianwei Cao, Hong Zhang, Zhijie Zhou, Xiaobo Xu, Zhixiong Tang * In-Betweeners: Tetsuro Moronuki, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Yukari Umebayashi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd., White Line, To Production, Dan Li, Minghong Huang, Ming Chen, Jieqing Chen, Liping Xia, Gang Lin, Darong Wang, Minmin You, Huiying Xu, Lihua Liu, Feng Lu, Hua Huang, Boasong Hua, Mingjun Zu, Zhang Lin, Lian Wei, Yunjun Zhong, Meng Zhu, Yinze Zhang, Zehui Dong * Ink & Paint Chief: Takahiro Kanakubo * Ink & Paint: Hiroko Akimoto, Aikoko Hirao, Yukie Haneishi, Satomi Shirayoshi, Niandai Animation Production Co., Ltd, White Line, To Production, Yufeng Xu, Meng Li, Deqing Shi, Fujia Zhao, Yanhong Chen, Yanmei Chen, Yan Chen, Xin Zhang, Chanyan Du, Xinyao Ni, Haiying Yang, Libo Zhang, Feng Wu, Yi Zhou, Xiaolang Yu, Liping Zhang, Fengqin Zhu, Yueying Fan, Hua Zhong, Hongyang Liu, Yunqing Yi, Xiezheng Chen, Dongmei Hu, Yafen Wan, Lijun Chen, Ming Fen, Cui Feng, Yunfang Lu, Zhongfang Jin, Henglan Geng, Hengxia Geng, Fei Zhang, Jinghua Cheng, Chinhong Zhang, Wei Li, Ling Xiu, Chunling Zhang, Xiufang Zhang, Yuhua Liu, Xiaoming Wu, Hexin Wu * Background Director: Jirô Kôno, Image Room Jiro, Emi Suzuki, Minori Yasuhara, Yukiko Harada, Studio Kanon, Chikako Shibata, Masaki Mayuzumi, Hiroki Tsujii, Kinichi Ohkubo, Team's Art, Camera: T. Nishimura, Masahide Okino, Jun Kichuki, Takamitsu Sera, Etsuko Hoshino, Yuko Ohkubo * Production: Takeshi Ogawa, Tatsuo Aoki, Tetsuro Kumase, Shu-Bee Lee, Hsian-Lang Lee * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, MPSE * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, MPSE * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial Inc. * Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza * Foley Artists: Monette Holderer, Laura Marcias, Sean Rowe * Foley Mixers: John Bires, Eric Thompson, CAS * Re-Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: Bill Olsen * Engineer: Jeff Berlin * Post Production Sound Services: Castle Oaks Productions * Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer * Color Timers: Ed Weyer, Ron Sanders * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorists: Sparkle, Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Production Coordinator: Jason Oremland * Production Assistants: Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Noel Lopez, Linda Moore * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg * Development/Creative Supervision: Linda Steiner, Michael Diaz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * For Cartoon Network ** Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller ** Executive Producers: Jay Bastian, Khaki Jones, Linda Simensky * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Music Inspired By the Soundtrack Available on Kid Rhino * In Loving Memory of Mary Kay Bergman * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 2000 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:HBO Max